sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
VI Edycja Memoriału Peter'a George
VI Edycja Memoriału im Peter'a George Odbyła się w 2018 roku. Spojlery z tamtych wydarzeń zostały napisane przez Jimmiego Cornę i Thomasa Johna. Zapowiadano, że podczas tego wydarzenia ujawni się Anonimowy Darczyńca. Niektórzy Uczestnicy: * Jashi * Xamus * Umebo * Philemon * Izaak Beton * Big Brian * Jushmitu * Miracle Johnson * Olaf * Debi-Wan Krodi * Nathan Dangerous Obecni na Memoriale: * Jimmy Corna * Thomas John * Wasilij Władimirow * Yumeha * Ariadna * Jurij Kasparian * Marian Menda * Anonimowy Darczyńca * Siergiej * Joshi Pisał Jimmy Corna: 16.11.2018r. San Francisco. VI Edycja Memoriału Im. Peter'a George. Nasze eliminacje były umiejscowione gdzieś w podziemnej hali która jest zabytkiem po jakimś chujowym peronie. WIęc były tam gdzieniegdzie pociągi i tego typu ale udało nam się rozstawić matę na torach i pomiędzy. Po prostu żałowałem pieniędzy na miejsce a mój człowiek tylko takie coś znalazł... poza tym że byliśmy tam nielegalnie... Drugą sprawą było to, że zaoszczędziliśmy sobie czas gdyż uczestników powinno być jakieś 10 razy więcej. A więc wzięliśmy ich wpisowe i zaprosiliśmy na chujową galę WWE czy inne chuj wie co gdzie oni weszli za darmo (bo się wkurwieni wpierdolili siłą pięści, przecież to kandydaci do memoriału. Wkurwieni bo nie było tam memoriału. Potem policja otoczyła budynek ale mniejsza o to.) Do nas przybyła tylko część osób których wytypowali moi ludzie na podstawie... sam nie wiem czego. Plus przybyli zaproszeni. W celu ponownego zaoszczędzenia czasu... po później byłem już umówiony na partię pokera... znienacka kazaliśmy się wszystkim bić. W trakcie rzuciliśmy 8 25 centówek i powiedzieliśmy, że ten to nam przyniesie jedną ten będzie w ćwierćfinale... No ale jak to było? Uprzedziliśmy Jushmitu o tej akcji więc ten jeszcze szybciej niż moneta mogła upaść był już u nas. Przez przypadek Miracle Johnsona jedna jebła w łeb i zaraz po niej jebło w ten łeb jeszcze z 15 kolesi. Utonął więc gdzieś pod ludźmi a ci się prali. Jedną w trakcie tego wszystkiego przehandlowałem z niejakim Philemonem. Więc ja dostałem złotego rolexa a on już miał 25 CENTÓW. Czwartą z nudów zamontowaliśmy z Thomasem do balona z helem którego miał na swoim stoisku. Ten szybko wypierdolił pod sufit gdzie został na dłużej. W międzyczasie Umebo rozpętał komorę koło kupy pełnej ludzi (pod spodem Miracle Johnson). Ci zaczęli się dziwnie zachowywać i śmiać ze zgniecionego murzyna więc Umebo w wolnej chwili przewrócił nieprzytomnego by wziąć monetę ale pod nim był jeszcze drugi nieprzytomny... Olaf... Jakoś sobie poradził i przyniósł nam hajs. Piąta moneta odbiła się od Debi-Wan Krokodiego i wpadła w ręce Fast Jerry'ego. który szybkimi unikami dotarł do nas. Szósta wylądowała nieszczęśliwie pomiędzy szynami gdzie uczestnicy prali się po mordach żeby móc ją w ogóle wyciągnąć. Monetę nr 7 daliśmy big brianowi i żeby ją zdobyć to trzeba było go pokonać. Po wyrzuceniu ósmej, tak się złożyło, że wylądowała pomiędzy Nathanem a Izaakiem Betonem. Dla przypomnienia... Walczyli kiedyś ze sobą. Nathan niechętnie a nawet z pogardą dla pomysły rzucanych monet ale jednak pobiegł. Ku zdziwieniu wielu, Izaak wykonał szybki unik przed ciosem Nathana i przyjebał my prawym sierpowym w bok czaszki tak że ten spadł i się nie podniósł. Z trudem po drodze ale jednak, Izaak dotarł do nas. Gdy wszyscy skupili się na monecie w szynach, Jashi ukręcił szybką procę i zdjął balon z monetą którą przyniósł do nas. Po długiej bójce, uczestnicy zdołali uszkodzić stare zabytkowe szyny Wkurwiony big brian który nudził się brakiem przeciwników, wpierdolił się w tłum i wygiął szynę tak, że moneta była już dostępna. Zalała go zaraz fala przeciwników która jednak go ominęła i pobiegła do tej monety pod torami. Spośród nich po dłuższym czasie wytypował się niejaki Xamus który dotarł z monetą do nas... Więc wytypowani zostali: 1. Jushmitu 2. Philemon 3. Umebo 4. Fast Jerry 5. Izaak Beton 6. Jashi 7. Xamus 8. ... Big Brian Bo nikt już nie chciał się rzucać na takiego wielkoluda. Tak więc sobota wolna... Zatem zaprosiliśmy uczestników na mały sparing... W sobotę... A potem na małą przyjemną libacyjkę. 23.11.2018r. Kazachstan Wszyscy przyszli zwarci i gotowi. Przygotowaliśmy się do ogłoszenia walk gdy okazało się że nikt ich nie ustalił... W regulaminie jednak jakiś cwel zaznaczył że mają być dlatego odesłaliśmy wszystkich do najtańszego hotelu aby przyzli dnia następnego. Pisał Thomas John: Izaak Beton vs Philemon (VI Memoriał im. Petera George'a, Kazachstan, 24.11.2018) Philemon na początku był wkurwiony, bo musiał opuścić stoisko na którym sprzedawał herbatę (niewiadomego pochodzenia, ale spróbować można było na degustacji, dobra była). Zostałem zaangażowany do sprzedawania na jego stoisku, bo podobno budzę zaufanie. Do rzeczy. Izaak wpadł spóźniony i patrząc na mnie powiedział, że ja będę następny po Nathanie. To się wkurwiłem i chciałem mu wyjebać, byśmy oszczędzili sobie jednej czwartej ćwierćfinału, bo kurwa dwa epickie starcia czekają i jedno nieznanych nam ludzi. Sędzia zamiast gongu zaczął pierdolić, że walka się rozpoczęła i na początku było o tyle ciekawie, że wyzywałem Betona ze stoiska, że to gazobeton bez żelu i bez szkoły. Regulamin Memoriału napisany po pijaku nic nie mówił, że nie można wyzywać zawodników. Izaak pokazał mi środkowy palec, a ja na to: "Pogrzeb se nim w dupie po tym jak będziesz miał swój własny pogrzeb." W tym momencie Philemon wziął zamach z wyskoku i wyjebał prawie Izaaka z maty. Prawie, bo Izaak o parę centymetrów uniknął tego. Beton się wkurwił i próbował czym szybciej przypierdolić mojemu znajomemu kupcowi z Kamerunu. Ja dalej z wyzwiskami, ale nie zwracał na mnie uwagi już wcale, więc postanowiłem zadzwonić po kogoś ze stoiska. Nie musiałem czekać, aż usłyszałem "Ty kurwo!" na cały regulator skierowane do Betona. To był Nathan, który podpierał się kulami i miał bandaż na głowie. Tak, po niego zadzwoniłem. Beton krzyknął do niego: "Mało ci!?", po czym dodał: "Wygram z tym pseudohandlarzem to ci dowalę.". Philemon się wtedy wkurwił i podniósł wkurwiony Izaaka i wyjebał go ponad głowę za matę. Wszyscy bili brawo, a Izaak chciał wpierdolić Nathanowi, jednak nie zauważył mnie i założyłem mu Cobra Clutch. Nathan po dziesięciu sekundach krzyknął: "Uważaj!" do mnie, bo tępy jak beton typ chciał mnie kopnąć w jaja, ale nie wiedział, że mam ochraniacze. Kontuzjowałem chuja, bo mnie wkurwił kurwa mać. Philemon jeszcze był wkurwiony i na pożegnanie strzelił w ryj jeszcze Izaakowi, a Wasilij (tym razem samego wysłałem go) miał go gdzieś wywalić w lesie czy na pustyni, no w każdym razie daleko. Pisał Jimmy: 24.11.2018r. Xamus vs Fast Jerry Obyło się bez długiej przerwy po wygranej Philemona. Przeciwnicy wtargnęli na matę po czym bez zapowiedzi zaczęli się lać. Xamus jako pierwszy przypierdolił i to w nos Fast Jerremu. Ten zalał się krwią ale wciąż robił uniki. Głównie robił uniki nieznacznie głaskając przeciwnika po policzkach w międzyczasie. Xamus się dziwił przez takie słabe ruchy przeciwnika ale nie stopował natarcia. Niebawem jednak się zmęczył i zostawił Jerrego na chwilę. Ten wykorzystał sytuację mocnym zamachem z kolana w głowę Xamusa. Ten rozłożył się i nie wstawał przez 5 sekund. Sędzia zapatrzył się na jakąś dupę po drugiej stronie maty więc nie zareagował. Jerry myślał że po walce i świętował już zwycięstwo za chwilę leżący wstał i niepostrzeżenie rzucił się na szybkiego ale zakręciło mu się w głowie i wypierdolił się po drodze wpadając przeciwnikowi w nogi i wyjebał go ze skraju maty poza nią. Wygrywa Xamus. Tzn. leży póki co i się nie odzywa. Umebo vs Big Brian Każdy od samej obecności big briana dostawał sraczki. Umebo właśnie wyszedł z wc gdy usłyszał że nadeszła jego kolej. Gdy tylko się zjawił, miejsce ogarnęła gęsta mgła... W wc już była hodowana. Big Brian stał na środku pola walki i czekał na przeciwnika. Sędzia dał znak mimo że nie widział przez mgłę czy Umebo jest już na macie. Nikt nie wiedział. Słyszano za to odgłosy walki, upadku, kurczaka, krzyku. Nagle mgła zaczęła opadać... Gdy opadła, było widać Big Briana stojącego tuż koło maty schylającego się po ... coś... coś niewidzialnego? I Umebo siedzącego na środku maty. Wygrał właśnie on. Nikt nie wiedział jak to się stało... Jushmitu vs Jashi To kolejna próba Jushmitu w memoriale. Obstawiłem na niego trochę kasy. Ale bez zaufania bo już mnie raz zawiódł. Jashiego pamiętam jako tępego chuja z III memoriału bo Yumeha do dzisiaj nie chce przez niego wziąć udziału w turnieju. Gdy obydwaj stali na macie... miałem wrażenie jakby myły tam 2 klony. Zaczęła się walka. Nad wyraz widowiskowa. Jushi ma już staż w federacjach i się wyrobił znacząco. Nie wiadomo jednak nic o Jashim. Wymiana ciosów przebiegała imponująco. 2/3 trafień należała do Jushmitu. W pewnym momencie jebli o siebie i ich odrzuciło. Popatrzyli na siebie złowrogo i ruszyli. Tym razem Jashi zrobił unik i przyjebał Jushiemu w klatkę piersiową z płaskiej dłoni. Konkretnie w jej lewą stronę. Jushmitu się cofnął i zamarł w bezruchu. Popatrzył na przeciwnika, potem na Thomasa i na mnie. Miał strach w oczach, Machnął rękom jakbyśmy mięli mu pomóc. Jednak sam zaczął natarcie na Jashiego. Jebnął mu 2 razy mocno po czym sam spadł. Jashi wygrywa. Po chwili zorientowano się, że potrzeba jest karetka z powodu zatrzymania akcji serca u Jushmitu... Pisał Thomas: (1.12.2018) Leningrad, tzn. Sankt Petersburg Półfinał Xamus vs Philemon Philemon znowu się wkurwił, bo musiał ponownie opuścić stoisko na którym sprzedawał swoje fanty. Znowu chciał zaangażować mnie, bo budzę zaufanie (może faktycznie coś w tym jest, nie wiem, Ariadna mówi mi to samo). Poszedłem sprzedawać, ale Wasilij mnie zatrzymał, bo stwierdził, że jak pójdę wciskać ludziom fanty to coś złego się stanie. Chwilę się z nim droczyłem, ale ostatecznie odesłał mnie mój ochroniarz do loży VIP, w której byli: Jimmy, Yumeha, Ariadna, Nathan, Big Brian (który odpadł w ćwierćfinale), mój pradziad Marian Menda, niejaki Jurij Kasparian, który uczył mnie grać na gitarze dawno temu, no i ja i Wasilij. Losowaliśmy kto idzie sprzedawać i padło... na mnie. Nie wiedziałem wtedy co się może stać. Sędzia zaczął pierdolić, że Xamus wchodzi. Cichy kurwa coś był jak ten protagonista z GTA III - nic nie mówił. Potem zaczął pieprzyć, że Philemon wchodzi. Gromkie brawa dla Philemona z loży VIP, bo to sprawdzony gość. Kameruńczyk, ale sprawdzony. Dobra, teraz do rzeczy... Xamus ociągał się z pierwszym atakiem tak jak Philemon, który chyba obmyślał strategię. W końcu po minucie buczenia Philemon chciał wziąć szeroki zamach na Xamusa, ale ten zrobił unik i założył mu dźwignię na rękę. Zrobił to... cicho dosyć. Za to Philemon zaczął wyć. Ja nawet nie wiem czemu nie chciałem wyzywać Xamusa od niewdzięczników i tchórzy, aż nagle wleciało jakichś dwóch typa, którzy wyglądają jak ten właściciel klubu nocnego, którego pani Aldona Pięta nie lubi... w policyjnych mundurach. Chcieli aresztować Jimmy'ego za organizowanie nielegalnych walk. Mnie za lewy handel (jakby to nie było w Rosji normalne) chcieli udupić, ale wtedy użyłem siły perswazji. Kurwa, po raz pierwszy zawiodła, bo już mieli się rzucać, aż w końcu jeden dostał kanistrem bimbru. Dzięki, Pradziadku. Drugi się odwrócił i dostał kopa ode mnie w tył głowy. Ciekawe kto ich za nami wysłał? W tym samym czasie Xamus i Philemon nie przerywali nieciekawego grapplingu polegającego na ciągłych dźwigniach. W końcu mój pradziadek nie wytrzymał i zaczął kurwić, że wrestling to gówno i dobrze, że tego nie oglądał i chciał rzucić w Xamusa... i Philemona kanistrem z bimbrem, a oni różnie zareagowali. Xamus nic nie mówił, a Philemon błagał o przebaczenie. Marian nie wytrzymał i rzucił (na szczęście niecelnie) kanistrem, który trafił w matę, ale Philemon stracił jakimś cudem równowagę, Xamus go wypchnął i koniec walki. Xamus w finale. Nawet słowa z siebie nie wydusił. Zadzwoniłem po walce do moich ludzi z Rosji, by sprawdzili kto na nas nasłał policję. PS. Musieliśmy się przenieść. Pisał Jimmy: 01.12.2018r. Umebo vs Jashi Po wygranej Xamusa przyszedł cazas na następną walkę. Jashi oczywiście już czekał a Umebo tym razem zatrzasnął się w toitoju. Czekaliśmy bardzo długo na jego przybycie. To było dość dziwne. Sędzia już chciał ogłaszać wygraną Jashiego ale zdzieliłem go w pysk... Sędziego. Postanowiliśmy poszukać czegoś nietypowego. Big Brian szybko zauważył, że kolejka do klopa jest strasznie długa... Na początku uznaliśmy to z żart... Takich to czasami trzeba posłuchać.... Tak więc Umebo wstawił się na matę. W pierwszym momencie zawodnicy nie wiedzieli co teraz. Ale szybko zauważyłem, że sędzia jest nieprzytomny... Za mocno mu jebłem więc ogłosiłem start osobiście. Jashi wystartował z kopyta. Umebo z trudem uniknął ciosu. Nie zdążył też rozgrzać swojego bongosa. Cały czas więc robił uniki i hodował chmurę. Jashi zaatakował po raz 20 i trafiła w nie w końcu chmura. Troszkę zwolnił tempo. Umebo już był ucieszon. Ale chwila. Jashi stanął i opuścił głowę. mrucząc coś pod nosem że chujowe zioło. Umebo wykrzyknął wtedy, że wiedział że ten jebany diler coś odpierdala ostatnio ale miał asa w rękawie. Szybko zanim Jashi się przygotował do wznowienia walki, wyciągnął tajny specyfik z ukrytej kieszonki w swojej kamizelce. Jashi znów atakuje i wszystko zaczęło przebiegać jak przedtem. Jednak gdy Umebo miał wypuszczać chmurę, Jashi kopnął jego bongo rozpierdalając je na miejscu. Jego górna część poleciała w tłum i jebła właśnie wracającego z popcornem do loży vip Nathana. Ale wszyscy skupili się na sytuacji na macie. A tam się działo gdyż chmura tak czy inaczej się uwolniła. Zawodnicy zaczęli się okładać pięściami ale coraz słabiej. Umebo bardziej wprawiony w temat skorzystał z sytuacji i zaczął szeptać do ucha swojego przeciwnika. Wziął go za rękę i zaczął odprowadzać na skraj pola walki. Dojście tam zajęło chwilę czasu. Widownia zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Chmura się rozprzestrzeniła. Thomas przybiegł do loży vip która była odizolowana. Szybko zauważył brak Nathan. Natychmiast chciał pobiec go szukać lecz pod moim zaleceniem Big Brian zatrzasnął nas i zabronił wychodzenia. Musiałem wytłumaczyć, że nie wiadomo jaki specyfik nosi przy sobie Umebo i co on powoduje. Zapewniłem jednak że moi ludzie w maskach gazowych poszli go szukać. Zawodnicy stoją na skraju, W ogóle to wybuchł pożar w WC. Widownia zaczęła zachowywać się jak zwierzęta. Tak samo Jashi nagle przebudził się już na skraju maty i przerzucił Umebo przez ramię poza jej obszar. Jashi wygrał. Ale zniknął szybko z pola widzenia. A Moi ludzie przynieśli Nathana. Wysłałem ich po Umebo a potem ewakuowaliśmy się bo pożar się rozprzestrzeniał. 08.12.2018r. Japonia Yakuza Club Finał VI edycji memoriału. Wybraliśmy miejscówkę ze względu na to iż później będziemy grać tutaj koncert w ramach trasy koncertowej. A właściciel stwierdzili że to zajebisty pomysł. Zastrzegli sobie prawo do oglądania występu. Od początku Jushmitu miał jakieś wątpliwości co do przyjścia do tego miejsca i gdy już tylko zaciągnąłem go tam siłą "bo przecież to jego rodzime miasto" on na to że to gówno prawda bo jego miastem jest Nagasaki ale to nie istotne. Jak się okazało.... wszyscy go tu znali. Co było.... Nie miłe bo to od niego chcieli autografy a nie ode mnie. Po prostu musiałem im powiedzieć że on już nie uczestniczy w memoriale bo został pokonany. No i wtedy tłum zmalał.... Xamus szybko pojawił się na miejscu. O dziwo w towarzystwie Thomasa. W klubie roiło się od gości w garniturach. Patrzyli się na Jushiego niby z podziwem ale i z pogardą. Nie wiem o co im chodziło. Gdy przyszedł już Jashi to zaczęli mu się kłaniać i oddawać hołd... Chuj ma jakieś wtyki chyba tutaj. I kurwa niestety powiedziałem to na głos i zebrało się koło mnie kilku chujków którzy jednak dostali szybki wpierdol od moich zakamuflowanych ochroniarzy i mnie. I nikt nie usłyszał ich wołania więc mogliśmy kontynuować. Jashi stanął na przeciwko Xamusa i czekał na sygnał. Sędzia miał ogłaszać rozpoczęcie gdy Thomas mu przerwał podekscytowany mówiąc o osobistej wizycie Anonimowego Darczyńcy na memoriale. Mówił o tym z takim zaangażowaniem, że wszyscy podjarali się na chwilę tym bardziej niż tym chujowym turniejem. Osobiście odczułem w serduszku słowa "jpdl znowu zaczyna z tą swoją perswazją, zaraz mi ludzie powychodzą i pieniędzy nie będzie ani koncertu People Of Doom bo zorganizują komitet powitalny dla tego Darczyńcy a na resztę będą mieli wyjebane". Tak właśnie działa ta tajemnicza moc... O ile działa. Na szczęście powiedział na końcu, że Anonimowy przybędzie bądź ujawni się dopiero po zakończeniu turnieju co zmobilizowało wszystkich do pośpieszania zawodników. Dobrze że nie powiedział, że ujawni się tylko ograniczonej liczbie osób. Także "Fight" zabrzmiał szybciej niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał oprócz... no tak... Jashiego który z kopyta zajebał Xamusowi jak ten był zamroczony anonimowym darczyńcą. Mimo że zaraz co prawda wstał to nie oparł się nawałnicy ciosów Jashiego który zaraz wypierdolił go poza obszar walki. JUŻ!? Wszyscy wiwatowali i czekali na Darczyńcę. Thomas pod naporem tłumu zapomniał o Jashim który szybko gdzieś się zmył i zaczął mówić: (Perspektywa trzecioosobowa) Anonimowy Darczyńca Thomas: Panie i Panowie, Chłopcy i Dziewczęta, Dzieci, którym nie wolno oglądać Memoriału, bo przemoc. A w dupie tam. Oglądajcie Memoriał następny już za rok, ale do rzeczy. Anonimowy Darczyńca zaraz się pojawi, ale chciałem podziękować z tego miejsca Jimmy'emu Cornucie, który zorganizował ten zacny Memoriał. BRAWA DLA NIEGO! I chcę również powiedzieć, że Darczyńcy nie będzie tutaj , ale spokojnie, spokojnie Każdy dostanie w ramach rekompensaty talon na gry PlayStation w sklepie obok. Talony będzie rozdawać najlepszy handlarz, Philemon. Ale Jimmy'emu dziękujcie za Wszystko, bo to on zorganizował. W tym momencie ja, Yumeha, Ariadna, pradziadek, Nathan, Siergiej, Wasilij i Big Brian znikamy jak ludzie leją się o pieniądze. Philemon ucieka na tyły i tyle z zabawy.> Ktoś dostrzega fałszywość pieniędzy i wskazuje na Jimmiego który schyla się po PRAWDZIWEGO pieniądza którego właśnie znalazł i dlatego opóźniło to jego wybycie z pomieszczenia względem innych. Tłum zaczyna biec na niego gdy z głośników wszyscy usłyszeli - Przyjechał Anonimowy Darczyńca! Jest w tej luksusowej limuzynie pod lokalem. Wszyscy wybiegli i dostrzegli zamykające się drzwi od limuzyny i jak odjeżdża. Rzucili się zatem w pogoń. Jimmy został sam na sali będąc dumnym że gówno go obchodzi kim jest darczyńca. Ale przez głośniki odezwał się Thomas i powiedział, że to wkręt był a Anonimowy przyjedzie już niedługo bo czas walki przewidywany był na długi czas a nie pół minuty. Czas koncertu za to przyśpieszono i odbył się on za darmo bo żeby zapełnić klub Big Brian przeprowadził kampanię reklamową przed nim. Tuż po koncercie grupa wtajemniczonych zebrała się w 30 gwiazdkowym hotelu ulicę dalej. Czekali... <30-gwiazdkowy hotel. Grupa w składzie Jimmy, Thomas, Yumeha, Nathan, Ariadna, Siergiej, Marian Menda, Wasilij i Big Brian się zebrała w jednym z luksusowych pokoi. Był tak luksusowy, że jasny chuj.> JIMMY: Ile kurwa będziemy czekać!? Gówno mnie to obchodzi kim jest, ale ile kurwa będziemy czekać!? THOMAS: Spokojnie, Mistrzu, Darczyńca jest za drzwiami. JIMMY: Yyy... dzień dobry, Panie Darczyńco. DARCZYŃCA: Milczeć! Słyszałem, panie Cornuta, że pana gówno obchodzi kim jestem... JIMMY: Ale... DARCZYŃCA: Zamilcz! Jeśli będzie trzeba to odetnę... JASHI: No kurwa mać. Zobaczmy kim jest ten cały Nieprzytomny Martwy Darczyńca. JASHI: O kur..wa... to mój kolega ze szkoły średniej Joshi... WY SKURWYSYNY! ZABILIŚCIE MI KOLEGĘ! THOMAS: Poddaj się, łajzo. To nie był Anonimowy Darczyńca. On był na liście do pobicia przez nas. Miał zagrać Anonimowego Darczyńcę i sprawdzić chciałem czy masz złe zamiary. Nie wierzyłem Cygance, ale widzę, że jednak tak. Wasilij, bierz gnoja! THOMAS: Tak myślałem, że użyje bomby dymnej... JIMMY: Ale o co tu chodzi? THOMAS: Jimmy, prawdziwy Darczyńca czeka w piwnicy. ARIADNA: Kochani, coś mi tu nie gra. THOMAS: Dodatkowe środki bezpieczeństwa. NATHAN: Nie można było bagatelizować sprawy. MARIAN: Wróżka miała rację. JIMMY: Kurwa dupa pizda chuj! No gdzie jest Darczyńca!? Gdzie on jest i gdzie moje jego pieniądze!? THOMAS: Spokojnie, Jimmy. Masz go przed oczyma. JIMMY: Czyli to... Ty? THOMAS: Tak, ale nie tylko ja. NATHAN: To też ja. MARIAN: I ja. Kategoria:Memoriał Kategoria:Fabryka Pieniędzy Kategoria:Jimmy Corna Kategoria:Peter George Kategoria:Obijanie Mordy